Animal litter boxes for storing animal litter thereby to provide a receptacle for animal waste are well known. Typically, the animal litter and the animal waste must be discarded at regular intervals to prevent odors and to keep the litter box clean. Prior art litter boxes require the cleaning of the litter box, including discarding the animal litter and waste, to be done manually.
Recently, developments in animal litter technology have resulted in animal litter that causes animal urine to coagulate in solid ball-like pieces. After the urine has formed into the solid ball-like pieces, the urine and solid waste can be separated from the animal litter to permit the animal litter to be reused. This animal represents a significant advance in the litter industry. However, litter boxes remain of a form that must be manually cleaned.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a litter box that is capable of automatically separating waste materials from the animal litter.